


Frog catching 🐸

by Frogslap



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25939741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frogslap/pseuds/Frogslap
Summary: Gon and killua find a cave filled with crittersAKA  gon drags a horrified killua to explore nasty wet frogs and than they flirt
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48





	Frog catching 🐸

**Author's Note:**

> Yo my first fic don't judge me too harshly
> 
> Just.....ignore the bad grammar and punctuation 😔

(Frog catching)

"Ne Killua I got one!!"

Gon shouted as he broke into a sprint towards his friend.

A smile was plastered on the young mans face yet Killua stared at his clapsed hands in disgust.

"I don't like frogs! They are too slimy and gro- GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME I THINK IM GONNA BE SICK _bLLEEGHHH_ " 

killua pretended to gag and Gons laughs echoed loudly from the empty cave. Sparing his friend, gon decided to just poke the frog himself.

"Do you think if I kiss the frog it'll become a princess?"

Killua looks at his friend and frowns before quickly covering it up and hesitantly responding.

"I guess? I mean...that kinda thing only happens in movies." hopefully Gon didn't catch the facial expression.

"Killua, what's wrong?"

Of course he did. It was almost like he was getting sick when his stomach twisted.

Confused, Gon looked at his best friend. "Do...do you want to kiss it instead? I'll just catch another one!"

"um Gon....I'm not really a princess kinda guy gon"

(hint:he's gay as fuck)

Gon smirked, he had a plan. 

He let the frog he strategically named 'fropachina' hop off his hands to the damp cave floor.

Killuas mind immediately went into overdrive as Gons soft hands grabbed his.

"Its ok killia! I don't need a frog, killuas already my princess!"

Killua hated the way his breath hitched, HE WASNT A PRINCESS! But for some reason the idea of kissing gon made him short circuit.

when gon put their foreheads together with a cocky smirk killua about passed out then and there.

"I- IDIOT G. GET YOUR FROGGY HANDS OFF ME! HOW CAN YOU SAY STUFF LIKE THAT OUT OF NOWHERE??"

Gon retreated and let out a snort. Hed get him next time, killuas reaction made Gon even more determined than before to claim killua as his.

**Author's Note:**

> If you comment I'll kiss you on da face no cap💖💗💞💔💋💘💕💕💖💘💞💘💋💔💋💘💞💕💞💕💖💕💖💘💋💘💞💘💞💕💋💞💕💋💘💞💘💖💕💕💋💕💋💔💗💔💞💕💕💖💕💋💘💋💔💞💘💋💔💖💔💋💗💋💔💞💖💔💘💋😊✨


End file.
